smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Velocity (Episode)
|season=Season 3 |episode=13 (57 in total) |air_date=February 11, 2004 |previous_episode=Hereafter |next_episode=Obsession }}"Velocity" is the thirteenth episode in the third season of Smallville, and fifty-seventh episode overall. It aired on February 11, 2004. Summary Jason Dante threatens to kill . has to lie, steal, and cheat to save his friend. Meanwhile, discovers that is Chad Nash, discovers that Adam is taking a serum of strange platelets, and blackmails his physician, Lia Teng. Recap Jonathan is at the recovering from his heart attack. He wants to go back home quite badly. Clark guesses that his fathers' sudden poor health has to do with the deal Jonathan made with Jor-El. Both Martha and Jonathan deny that this is the case. Martha and Clark are driving home from the hospital when they are nearly hit by a couple of street racers. Clark after them and discovers that one of them is Pete Ross. The next day, Clark finds Pete at Jason Dante's house. They are working in the barn on the Mustang. It has been outfitted with a nitrous oxide tank that has been boosted with . Clark tells Pete that he nearly hit his mother last night. Pete assures him that he was in complete control. It turns out Pete has been street racing for a couple months, and he's the best in the county. Clark insists that its dangerous and illegal, but Pete is sure that he knows how to handle the cars. Lana visits in his apartment over the and confronts him with a file on Chad Nash. He looks just like Adam and has all the same hobbies: karate, computer, and piano; but he died five months ago from liver disease. Adam tries to blow it off, but then he becomes adamant that Lana not tell this to anyone else. Lana promises and leaves him alone. Chloe goes to Lex with information on Adam. The serum she found contains platelets unlike anything human or animal. She also learned that Lia Teng, professor of molecular biology at Metropolis University, visited Adam twice a week while he was at . She wanted to interview her, but she can't get near her, so Chloe is asking Lex to look into it. Clark catches up with Pete out on the highway. There have been a number of fatal car accidents using kryptonite-boosted fuel but Pete feels that he has finally found the thing that he is really good at, and he doesn't want to give up racing. Clark threatens to physically stop him if he has to. That night, Clark visits his father in the hospital and tells him a little of his trouble with Pete, and he admits that he's been taking Pete for granted. While Pete is getting ready for another race, Dante tells him to take a dive. Pete ignores him and the guy is out $20,000. Dante threatens to kill Pete if he doesn't turnover the keys to his Mustang, repay the $20,000, and stay away from the street races. Pete has no idea where he's going to get $20,000, and he's scared to death. Lex visits Lia Teng at the university, and he asks her about . She flat out refuses to answer his questions even when he asks specifically about the blood platelets of unknown origin. Pete comes to visit Jonathan and tells Clark about his trouble with Dante. Clark tells him to lay low and goes to snoop around Jason Dante's barn. He discovers a collection of license plates and VIN numbers. He takes them to the , and Chloe helps him discover that they are all from stolen cars. Clark takes this information to Sheriff Adams. The sheriff has been after Dante for a while now, so she commits eight deputies and four cruisers to the raid on Dante's barn, but Dante was tipped off by one of the deputies, and Sheriff Adams is furious with Clark for sending her on a wild goose chase. Dante guesses that it was Pete who called the sheriff. He beats him up and threatened to kill his family if he doesn't come up with the money. Pete begs Clark to steal the money for him, but Clark hates that idea, so he asks Lex for the money. Lex warns Clark that if he pays off thugs once, they will be back for more, so Clark hatches a new plan: he takes Lex's Porsche. It's worth a lot more than $20,000, but its not as fast as Jason Dante's racecars. Pete will offer the Porsche to Dante as the prize in a race against Dante. If Dante wins, the Porsche is his. If Pete wins, the debt is settled. Pete will drive the Mustang he always races. Dante has never lost a race, so Clark plans to use his heat vision to sabotage Dante's engine. Pete is excited about the plan, but Clark is angry about lying, stealing, and cheating to get Pete out of trouble. Later, they meet Jason Dante in his barn, and he accepts the challenge. While Pete drives the Porsche down to the starting line, Clark overhears Dante talking about a bomb in Pete's car that's rigged to go off when he hits 100 mph. Clark tries to call off the race, but he is knocked out with a canister of kryptonite-boosted fuel. They stuff him in the trunk where the kryptonite keeps him unconscious until Pete burns up that fuel during the race. Clark tears open the fuel tank just before Pete reaches 100 miles per hour. Jason Dante loses traction on the spilled fuel and dies in a terrible crash. Lia Teng arrives at the mansion. She is furious with Lex. The university has threatened to revoke her tenure. Her funding has been revoked. Lex informed them that she was conducting illicit drug trials without permission from the FDA. He imagines aloud that federal charges could be brought against her at any time unless she agrees to work for him. He will double her budget if she will tell him everything she knows. wakes from a nap in pain, sweaty, bleeding from his eye with lesions on his skin. He stumbles to the kitchen counter, grabs a needle and injects himself in the abdomen. There is a knock at the door, and when he opens it, he looks fine. Lana says that she has kept her promise, but she wants an explanation. Adam refuses, and Lana insists. Then, Adam threatens her. Lex arrives at the Kent Farm to talk with Clark saying that someone took his Porsche and then returned it. Jonathan arrives home from the hospital and tells Clark that he did talk with Jor-El, and he thinks that is why his heart gave out, but he doesn't regret his decision. Jonathan expresses confidence in Clark's ability to make the right choices when the time comes. Clark is shooting hoops when Pete drives up. Pete apologizes for what happened, and he promises that nothing like that will ever happen again, but Clark is not ready to forgive and forget. Cast Starring * Clark Kent * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor * Pete Ross * Chloe Sullivan * Martha Kent * Jonathan Kent Guest Starring * Adam Knight * Sheriff Nancy Adams * Dr. Lia Teng * Jason Dante Co-Starring * Mara Notes * Antagonist: Jason Dante * Lionel Luthor does not appear in this episode. * The season 3 DVD contains two deleted scenes. ** Clark tells Chloe that he is researching the street races, and Chloe tells Clark that Jason Dante flunked out of drivers training the first day by taking the instructor for a joy ride that left his instructor grabbing his inhaler. ** Clark arrives at Dante's barn and finds his girlfriend locking up. * Actress Moneca Delain (Dante's girlfriend Mara in this episode) is also in episodes Devoted (where she's billed with the same name, implying it's the same character) and Unsafe (where her character is unnamed and is presumably a different character). Quotes : : I just feel like this is all my fault. : : Look, there's a lot of things that you can do, but causing cardiac arrest is not one of them. : : (to Clark) As hard as this is for you to believe, not everything that goes wrong in Smallville is Clark Kent's fault. : : Whoa what are you doing Clark! If I hit you I would've totaled the car and it's not even mine. : : I swear I was in complete control the whole time. : : At 100 miles an hour? : : Clark, you're not exactly one to talk about breaking the speed limit. : : (to Chloe) Privacy laws don't seem to faze you much, do they? :Sheriff Adams: As usual, Mr. Kent, your information's about as accurate as the local weatherman. : : Go Kal on an ATM machine. You've done it before. : : When I was on . : : Then go slip on a ring! Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 3 Episodes